Tren con destino a Tokyo
by Yumi Muto Atemu
Summary: Yami es la pareja de Yugi quién está esperando a su primer bebé, un día un virus se esparcio por la ciudad convirtiéndo a la mayoría en zombies, en su camino por sobrevivir conocerán a varias personas que tratan de igualmente salvarse. Contiene Yaoi, si no te gusta no lo leas y conservate tu comentario ofensivo Yu-Gi-Oh! PERTENECE a Kazuki Takahashi
1. 1) Un Embarazo Arriesgado

1

Atem, conocido entre sus amigos como Yami, es un guapo chico de cabello tricolor ojos carmesí y un bello cuerpo que cualquiera desearía. A sus 18 años recibe la noticia más felíz del mundo, claro después de que su amor sea correspondido, se entera de que su aibou, como él lo llamaba, estaba en la noble espera de un bebé, un primer hijo o hija estaba en camino y nadie podía borrar la sonrisa de felicidad de su rostro...

-Mou hitori no boku!

-¿¡Que pasa aibou!? ¿¡Te duele algo!? ¿¡Necesitas algo!? ¿¡Estas bien!?

-Tranquilo Yami, estoy bien...pero me puedes traer el papel donde está la hora de la cita con la ginecóloga?

Habló Yugi, un tierno y adorable chico de 16 años, sus lindos ojos amatistas reflejaban la pureza de su alma junto a toda su bondad. A simple vista se podía ver su ya grande vientre, y no era para menos ya que estaba en su séptimo mes de gestación, cada vez faltaba menos para tener en brazos a su bebé.

-Claro aibou, aquí tienes

Yami le extendió lo pedido al menor y se sentó a un lado del mismo posando una mano en el vientre de Yugi y empezar a acariciarlo sintiendo como su hijo o hija se movía levemente.

-Aibou, mañana iremos a comprar lo faltante del bebé, verdad?

-Así es mou hitori no boku

Yugi sonrió y colocó su mano encima de la de Yami, ambos se miraron a los ojos para luego acercar sus rostros y unir sus labios, dándose un dulce beso.

En otro lugar

-Señor! La pesca a empezado a disminuir, los peces muestran un color diferente al usual!

-Que has dicho!?

-Con esto, nuestras ventas se reducirá como nunca...

-Vende los peces que tenemos...

-Pero Señor, aún no están los análisis para verificar si están sanos

-Te he dicho que los vendas! No voy a permitir que nuestras ventas caigan!

-Pero...

-Nada de peros!

-E-esta bien...

Con Yugi

Los dos tricolores ya estaban con dirección a la ginecóloga, una nueva revisión llegaba, las citas de Yugi eran muchas más de lo que es normalmente con una mujer, como era un hombre doncel hay que tomar algunas precauciones y aún más ya que aún es menor de edad, la ginecóloga en su primera cita ya les había comentado lo arriesgado que era para el joven oji-amatista el traer un bebé al mundo.

Una vez que llegaron al consultorio de la ginecóloga, entraron saludando a la secretaria quien ya les conocía y se había llevado muy bien con los padres primerizos.

-Les están esperando.

-Gracias

Entraron y vieron a una mujer de cabello azabache y lindos ojos azules, su piel era morena debido a que ella es de Egipto.

-Buenas tardes chicos, tomen asiento por favor.

-Buenas tardes Señorita Ishizu

Sonríe y toman asiento enfrente de la ginecóloga.

-Bien Yugi, me imagino que has seguido tomando las vitaminas que te recete.

-Si, Yami no deja de recordarmelo a cada segundo

-Aibou!

Las risas llenaron el consultorio de Ishizu, la mayor les tenía un gran cariño después de todo eran amigos de su hermano y de ella también.

-Yugi acuestate en la camilla por favor

-Esta bien

El mencionado se levantó y siguió las órdenes de Ishizu, le colocó un líquido frío por todo su vientre y de ahí, paso el aparato guiando su mirada a la pantalla de enfrente.

-Ahí está!

Se había detenido en un lugar fijo, ambos tricolores tenían su vista en la pantalla donde se veía a su bebé.

-Es hermoso!

-O hermosa!

-Jeje, chicos están seguros que no quieren saber el sexo del bebé?

Preguntó nuevamente la pelinegra mirando a ambos padres.

-Señorita Ishizu, es usted muy amable pero nuestra decisión no cambiará...queremos que sea sorpresa

-Como ustedes deseen muchachos, quieren oír su latido del corazón?

-Sí por favor!

Respondieron ambos emocionados sacando una sonrisa a Ishizu. Hizo unas cuantas cosas en la máquina y se empezó a escuchar los suaves y calmados latidos sacando unas cuantas lágrimas a Yugi

-Mou hitori no boku...

-Sí aibou, yo también lo oigo

Yami secó suavemente las lágrimas visibles de su pareja, le regalo una sonrisa y luego besó sus labios sonrojando levemente a Yugi mientras que Ishizu los observaba con ternura.

-Por cierto, queriamos preguntarle algo.

-Si, que sucede Yugi?

-Cree que sea posible que Yugi pueda viajar en tren mañana?

Ishizu los miró seriamente a ambos tricolores quiénes les miraban igualmente.

-Ambos saben muy bien que el embarazo de Yugi es muy arriesgado debido a que suelen ser pocos los jóvenes donceles de nuestro país que dan a luz con éxito...Si desean concretar el viaje en tren...

Ambos padres miraban algo desesperados por la respuesta, la pelinegra al notar su mirada dio un suspiro.

-Yugi deberá tomar el viaje en total reposo y sin ningún movimiento brusco o algo que le altere, ya que le podría afectar al bebé, ¿puedo saber a dónde irán?

-Iremos a Tokyo y muchas gracias señorita Ishizu.

Respondió Yami muy felíz y emocionado a la vez mientras abrazaba a su pareja con ternura

-A Tokyo? Vaya es un buen lugar y qué harán una vez que estén ahí?

-A mi abuelito lo invitaron a un museo en Tokyo y dará un discurso acerca de las reliquias encontradas en su última búsqueda en Egipto, queremos ir a verlo de sorpresa.

Comentó alegre, quién sería, "mamá" en unos pocos meses, Ishizu les sonrió y se despidieron para volver a casa

-Yugi...

-Sí, Yami?

-Te amo nunca debes olvidarlo

-Nunca lo haré Yami

Juntaron sus labios mientras un suave movimiento en su vientre fue sentido por el menor, sin saberlo una estrella fugaz observó el momento.

**_Hola mis pervertid@s!_****_Publicaré mis historias aquí también, como un respaldo por su wattpad se vuelve loco xD_****_Nos vemos nwn_**


	2. 2) De compras

2

Durante esa noche, una pequeña inquietud en Yami no lo dejaba tranquilo aunque gracias a Ra Yugi no lo notó, un mal presentimiento no se alejaba del mayor pero le restó importancia para no preocuparse.

A la mañana siguiente Yugi fue el primero en despertar, observó como su pareja aún dormía y lo abrazaba mientras mantenía una mano en su abultado vientre, el oji-amatista sonrió ante esto, alejó lentamente las manos para poder levantarse de la cama e ir al baño, se dio una rápida ducha para luego ya todo listo, bajar a preparar el desayuno antes de que Yami despierte o de lo contrario no lo dejará hacer nada y empezara a tratarlo como un bebé.

Baja las escaleras despacio y con sumo cuidado, una vez abajo suelta un suspiro y se encamina normalmente a la cocina, empieza a tararear una canción muy agradable que se le había pegado cuando la escuchó por la radio.

-Buenos días hijo mío.

-Buen día mamá!

Yugi se acercó a su madre sonriente, está le devolvió la sonrisa a medias y le besó la frente.

-¿Mamá, te pasa algo? ¿No pudiste dormir de nuevo?

-Así es mi niño pero no te preocupes que te hará daño a ti y a mi nieto, estoy segura que esta noche sí podré dormir, por cierto, el abuelo llamó diciendo que ya había conocido a varios arqueólogos famosos y gente de igual importancia también dijo que estaba muy emocionado por su discurso...Les envía saludos

-¡Ya veo! Eso es genial aunque...aun estoy preocupado por tí mamá...Ya va una semana que no puedes dormir.

-Deja eso de lado hijo, mejor preparemos el desayuno antes de que te vuelvas el bebé de Atem jajaja

-¡Mamá!

Yugi se sonrojo por lo dicho, hizo un leve puchero y camino al refrigerador para sacar algunas cosas.

La mamá de Yugi era una señora algo joven con su cabello corto de color castaño rojizo y sus ojos cafés, la relación de ambos era muy buena podían hablar de varios temas sin aburrirse junto a su abuelo, el suegro de la señora.

La señora sirvió dos tazas, una con chocolate y la otra con leche y café respectivamente. Las tostadas ya estaban en los platos con los tocino y sin olvidar el jugo de naranja puro.

Ambos empezaron a comer en silencio hasta que los pasos apresurados empezaron a sonar bajando la escalera.

-¡Yugi! ¡Gracias a Ra que estás bien!

-Buen día Yami perdón por preocuparte pero te veías tan lindo durmiendo.

-Aibou

Yami se acercó a Yugi y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, mientras tanto la señora veía esto con una sonrisa en su rostro y fingió una tos logrando llamar la atención de los jóvenes futuros padres.

-Cof cof, me darán diabetes

-¡Mamá!

-Señora Muto disculpe eso...buenos días

-Buenos días Atem y no te preocupes pero será mejor que empiecen a comer

-Es verdad, toma asiento Yami, enseguida te sirvo...

-¡No!

Gritaron al mismo tiempo la madre y la pareja de Yugi, este de lo que iba a levantarse se volvió a sentar haciendo un puchero

-Yo sólo quería...

-Tranquilo aibou, yo mismo lo hago

Dicho esto fue a la cocina y después de unos minutos sale con su plato a sentarse a un lado de Yugi para empiezar a comer tranquilamente.

-¿Irán a comprar la ropita?

-Así es, ya tenemos muchos pañales que nos han regalado pero faltan mantitas, ropitas, escarpines, biberones y varias cosas más.

-Está bien chicos

Luego de terminar de comer, los futuros padres se alistaron para salir a comprar.

-Vayan con cuidado

Salieron de la casa-tienda y caminaron tomados de la mano, posando su mano en su propio vientre, el cual se mostraba tras las prendas maternas.

-Mamá, mira su panza es muy grande

-No señales con el dedo hijo mío

Un pequeño niño de no más de 5 años, iba de la mano de su madre mientras miraba el vientre de Yugi emocionado. El cual sólo sonrió junto a su pareja, siendo correspondida por aquella madre.

Al llegar al centro comercial fueron primero a comer unas hamburguesas, porque el menor tenía sus antojos y no se podía negar.

-Aibou no crees que si combinas todo eso, te podría hacer daño.

-M-me estás diciendo.. q-que ¡¡voy A ENGORDAR!!

La pareja fue el centro de varias miradas, el mayor tomó delicadamente de las manos de su aibou para hablar en tono dulce.

-Aibou...n-nunca dije eso...

-¡¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO MENTIROSO!!

-No aibou...Yo te amo

-Aww yo también

Una sonrisa adorno el rostro de Yugi mientras que Yami tenía una gotita cayendo por su cabeza. A veces no lograba comprender los cambios de humor de su pareja.

Luego de pasar por aquella escena, a la que aún no se acostumbra del todo, fueron a varios almacenes y locales donde había ropas para bebés, cunas y todo lo necesario que unos padres deben tener.

Los tricolores compraron ropita de color neutral, ya que querían llevarse una sorpresa cuando su hijo o hija nazca, compraron algunos escarpines, mantitas y biberones, que sería primordial para el nacimiento.

Luego de hacer las compras, Yami llevó la mayoría de las bolsas de compras, Yugi por su parte, llevó unas dos bolsas que eran las menos pesadas y las más frágiles.

-¿Es todo aibou?

-Por el momento si Yami

-Bien, entonces regresemos a casa para tomar lo necesario y partir antes de que el tren nos deje.

El menor asintió con una sonrisa y se encaminaron al estacionamiento por el auto rojo de Yami.

Guardaron todas las bolsas en el auto para después ambos subirse, Yami en el asiento de conductor y Yugi de copiloto, para luego marcharse a casa.

**_Hola mis pervertid@s!_**

**_Aquí está el segundo capítulo_**

**_Espero sus comentarios, en el siguiente se viene más cosas interesantes._**


	3. 3) La primera víctima

3

Una vez que ambos tricolores llegaron a la casa-tienda, dejaron las bolsas en la habitación que estaba a un lado del de ellos, la cual sería la nueva habitación del o la bebé, tenía sus paredes de un color amarillo con algunos pequeños detalles en negro.

-Bien ahora a por las maletas

-Y luego al aeropuerto

Dicho esto fueron a su habitación por las maletas, Yami bajó lentamente con las maletas y Yugi con un pequeño bolso.

-¡Mamá ya nos vamos!

Llamó Yugi cuando Yami ya bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta con dirección al auto.

-Tengan mucho cuidado y sobre todo con mi nieto o nieta...te los encargó Atem

-No se preocupe Señora Muto, no les pasará nada, los protegere con mi vida.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

La madre de Yugi sonrió y beso la frente de su hijo, dio una caricia al vientre del mismo y luego se dirigió a Yami para darle un abrazo.

Luego de esto, los futuros padres estaban ya en el auto, encendieron el motor y se pusieron en marcha. Mientras que la madre de ellos los despedía con la mano

-¿Estás emocionado aibou?

-Mucho Yami, ya quiero llegar

-Paciencia aibou, paciencia

Iban conversando muy alegres en el transcurso hasta que en un semáforo, varios carros de bomberos y ambulancias pasaron a toda velocidad por enfrente del auto rojo, haciendo que frene de golpe sobresaltado un poco a su acompañante.

-¡¿Aibou Estás bien?!

-S-si...No Te preocupes, solo me asuste un poco.

-Menos mal...Vaya espero que no halla heridos graves

Los chicos miraron como de un edificio salía grandes cantidades de humo.

Yugi miró preocupado la escena hasta que sintió la mano del mayor sobre la suya.

-No te preocupes aibou, los bomberos los ayudarán inmediatamente.

El de ojos amatistas sonrió y dio un leve apretón a la mano de Yami, la cual fue correspondida.

Luego de esto, el mayor siguió conduciendo el auto con un Yugi más tranquilo.

Minutos después

Ambos tricolores ya estaban en el tren en busca de sus asientos.

-Aquí es

Habló Yugi encontrando sus asiento, su pareja sonrió y le indicó que se siente, lo cual obedeció y luego Yami hizo lo mismo sin antes colocar algunas maletas en la parte de arriba de sus asientos.

-Bien. Ahora sólo tenemos que descansar, especialmente tú aibou

Yami tomó la mano derecha de Yugi y dejó un suave beso en el torso de esta, ganándose un sonrojo por parte del menor.

Los chicos una vez que de sentaron en sus asientos, Yugi al lado de la ventana y Yami a su lado cerró lentamente los ojos, el menor algo aburrido se dispuso a ver por la gran ventana.

Observó algo extraño, era una persona que se había lanzado,literalmente, sobre otra pero estaba manchado de sangre y un grito ahogado salió de la misma.

-¿Eh?

Algo temeroso se alejó de la ventana y luego observó a Yami con la esperanza de preguntarle si vió lo mismo.

-Ya-...

Pero al ver el rostro dormido del mayor, se calló inmediatamente y se dispuso a seguir mirando por la ventana, ahora veía los paisajes que se mostraban mientras que el tren avanzaba.

En otra parte del tren, una chica había logrado subir con las justas, pero algo extraño había en su persona.

Soltaba pequeños quejidos de dolor mientras miraban su pierna izquierda, la cual estaba de una tonalidad morada siendo marcada por las venas de un color oscuro.

Se encerró en uno de los baños del vagón y se dispuso a romper un pedazo de su blusa para luego amarrarla en su muslo izquierdo como queriendo evitar que llegué al resto de su cuerpo.

En otra parte del tren, varios del equipo de béisbol estaban ya a bordo, hasta que un chico de cabello negro y de ojos esmeraldas apareció con una sonrisa, todos los jugadores empezaron a silbarle indicando que se siente a su lado, pero este sólo los ignoró y se sentó junto a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos marrón, quien estaban con audífonos puestos sin embargo el de ojos esmeraldas le quito uno.

-¿Que escuchas?

-Hey!

Le arrebató el auricular que había tomado y se lo puso nuevamente en su oreja.

-¿Sigues molesto porque te rechacé?

Un "Uhhh" se escuchó en coro protagonizado por sus compañeros de equipo.

-Cállate quieres!?

Exclamó algo exaltado mientras que bajaba un poco su gorra logrando cubrirse sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-Están muertos...

Era lo que el vagabundo de ojos azules decía sin salir del baño. Siendo observados por el encargado de ver por la seguridad de los pasajeros.

-Ve lo que le digo? Hay personas quienes necesitan usar el baño y no podemos hacerlo por este sujeto.

Habló una chica castaña de cabello corto, su tono altanero no era muy agradable. Le dio una mirada de superioridad al hombre que se encontraba sentado aún lado del inodoro.

El cual tenía un aspecto desaliñado, era un vagabundo quien tenía el cabello color azabache con algunos destellos en forma de rayo color rubio anaranjado y sus ojos azules.

Cerca de ahí Yugi se había levantado porque quería ir al baño, así que salió de su lugar sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su pareja quien dormía plácidamente.

Llegó hasta donde estaba la castaña con el encargado del tren, mañana daban al vagabundo, Yugi igualmente lo miró pero sin ninguna expresión de asco al contrario, con una de tranquilidad.

-Oye niño...

-¿Eh?

Yugi llevó su mirada hacia la castaña que le empezó a hablar, aunque se enojó un poco por Bel apodo de la chica.

-Si no estudias y bajas de peso...acabarás así

Dijo la oji-azul con la altaneria que llevaba.

El menor con algo de molestia se alejó de ahí, con dirección al próximo vagón del tren, en verdad que necesitaba un baño ...además como se le ocurre a esa chica decirle GORDO!

Con ese pensamiento llegó al próximo vagón donde cerca estaba apoyado con la espalda un castaño de ojos azules de brazos cruzados. Sin prestarle atención, se acercó a tocar la puerta pero una mano le detuvo.

-Este está ocupado, mejor ve al siguiente.

-¿Eh?

El hombre le hablo con una voz bastante sería para ser verdad así que no pudo decir nada, solamente se alejó al siguiente vagón.

-Cachorro, sigue tranquilo ahí...Moky tu igual..

De pronto la puerta del baño se abrió asustando un poco al castaño.

-Uno ya no puede estar en paz hasta en el baño!

Habló un rubio de lindos ojos color miel, a quien tenía de la mano a un pequeño niño de no más de 3 años de edad de cabello azabache y ojos azul grisáceo profundo pero con un rostro angelical.

**_Hola mis pervertid@s!_****_Como están?_****_Espero que bien, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero sus comentarios._****_Nos vemos nwn_**


End file.
